Christopher Scott
Christopher "Chris" Scott is an American GI stationed in Saigon during the Vietnam war who meets and falls in love with a local bargirl named Kim. He is the male lead in the musical Miss Saigon. Biography 1975 During the Vietnam War, Chris is a young American marine serving as driver for the American Embassy in Saigon. After being in service for some time, he has become disillusioned to the life in the war and is seemingly desperate for something more than a physical connection. Nearing the end of the war, Chris visits the bar Dreamland with his friend John Thomas, where they have become regulars. He meets and is quickly fascinated by the bargirl Kim, who is on her first night. With John's help, Chris and Kim spend the night together and quickly develop feelings for each other. After paying for Kim's freedom to The Engineer, Chris makes plans to bring her to the US with him. The couple hold a small wedding ceremony with their friends. Unfortunately for the two, the Viet Cong forces from the North start advancing and all American soldiers are ordered to evacuate immediately. During the chaos at the embassy, Chris and Kim are separated and he is forced to leave her behind, neither of them knowing that she is pregnant with their child. Upon returning to the US, Chris becomes a recluse out of depression. According to John, he would not speak to anyone until a year later, when finally he decides to move on, proclaiming that life must still go on. Chris then meets Ellen who helps him recover through his despondence and they fall in love. Chris eventually marries Ellen but keeps his memories during the war from her or that fact that he occasionally has nightmares about Kim's death. 1978 Three years later, Chris is still happily married but has seemingly conflicting feelings about the life he left behind in Saigon. While in a Bui Doi Fundation conference in Atlanta, he learns from John that Kim is still alive, that she gave birth to their son and that they are living as refugees in Bangkok, Thailand. Chris is finally relieved, thinking Kim did not survive the war, but finds new conflict in telling Ellen about her. When Chris finally reveals this to Ellen, he tells her that he and Kim only lived together, implying the relationship was not serious. Chris, John and Ellen set off to Thailand to look for Kim. However, Kim hears about Chris' arrival and immediately goes to his hotel room but, instead, finds Ellen. After Kim leaves, Chris finds Ellen upset and indignant after learning about the true nature of Chris and Kim's relationship. He reaffirms to Ellen that he has a new life now and admits that what he felt three years ago was out of the desolation from the war and desperation to connect to something real. Ellen forgives Chris and against Kim's wish for them to take her son Tam as their own, the couple decide it is best that the child stays in Bangkok with her mother where Chris would simply send support. When Chris is finally introduced to his son, Kim shoots herself in one final act of sacrifice so Chris and Ellen would have no other choice than to take Tam with them. As Kim lies dying, Chris asks her why. Musical numbers Act I * The Heat is On in Saigon (with Soldiers, Bar Girls, The Engineer, Kim, John, and Gigi) * The Transaction (with The Engineer, John, Soldiers, and Kim) * The Dance (with Kim and The Engineer) * Why, God, Why? * This Money's Yours (with Kim) * Sun and Moon (with Kim) * Asking For Leave (with John) * The Deal (with The Engineer) * The Wedding Ceremony (with Gigi, Kim, and Bar Girls) * Thuy's Intervention (with Thuy, and Kim) * Last Night of the World (with Kim) Act II * The Revelation (with John) * What a Waste (with The Engineer, Hustlers, Tourists, and Kim) * Fall of Saigon (with Soldiers, Kim John and Citizens) * The Confrontation (with Ellen, John and Kim) * Finale (with Kim) Background Chris' character is based on Lieutenant Benjamin Franklin Pinkerton from the opera and short story Madam Butterfly. In Miss Saigon, Chris' supervisor is named Pinkerton. Notable portrayals * Simon Bowman (Original West End) * Willy Falk (Original Broadway) * Sean McDermott (Broadway) * Satoshi Kishida, Motomu Azaki and Hiroshi Miyagawa (Original Japanese Cast) * Peter Cousens (Complete Symphonic Recording) * Will Chase (2nd USA National Tour and 2000 Final Broadway Cast) * Yoshio Inoue (2004-2009 Japanese Tour) * Kazutaka Ishii, Kenji Sakamoto and Hiroyuki Takami (2004 Japanese Tour) * Steve Haughton (2004-2006 UK Tour) * Ramin Karimloo, Lee Mead and Jon Robyns (2006-2007 UK Tour) * Hirotaka Terui and Masaaki Fujioka (2008-2009 Japanese Tour) * Yuichi Harada (2008-2014 Japanese Tour) * Ikusaburo Yamazaki (2012 Japanese Tour) * Alistair Brammer (2014 West End Revival, 2017 Broadway Revival) * Tetsuya Ueno (2014-2016 Japanese Tour) * Chris Peluso (2015 West End Revival) * Ryunosuke Onoda (2016-2020 Japanese Tour) * Ashley Gilmour (2017-2018 UK Tour) * Anthony Festa (2018 US Tour) * Naoto Kaiho and Sang-Woong Jo (2020 Japanese Tour) Gallery Chris simon bowman.jpg|Simon Bowman as Chris Chris bowman embassy.jpg|During the Fall of Saigon Chris bowman why oh why.jpg|Why, God, Why? al.JPG|Alistair Brammer as Chris will4.JPG|Will Chase as Chris Ramin Karimloo.jpg|Ramin Karimloo as Chris Category:Characters